Monday, Wednesday, Friday, our sweet love affair
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: Sometimes I can't help but feel like I'm falling for her, but I have to really try to not let myself get too carried away with the thought. She has a boyfriend, we're nothing serious. I hate when I have to remind myself of that. Rean/Ulvida


YEP A PERVY FIC ONCE AGAIN.

ENJOY!

ReanxUlvida

* * *

REAN POV: It all started with a kiss- innocent at first, everything was innocent. So innocent in fact, that I can't even remember

at which point it turned into more.

It was truly amazing how just that one little kiss changed everything. We were at her house, going over lines for a play for the dramaclass she'd co-wrote and was helping direct. She was helping me rehearse, reading off the lines of the male lead. the teacher had cast me as the female lead.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

I remember her words clrystalclear; so casual and unlike her that the innocence behind the way she'd asked it had me believing it was almost forced, like she herself was acting. It was the kind of innocence that only I can usually pull off, . I expected a smirk, and believe me- I looked for one. I remember searching her face for any indication that she might be joking or teasing me. _Had I ever kissed a girl?_

"What's that supposed to mean!"

The words escaped my throat a split second after I'd had time to process the question.

_Do I look like some kind of lesbian?_ I remember thinking, taken aback and not to mention quite a bit offended by her casual question. Did I look like I go around just kissing girls?

"No," she shrugged. "Kissing a girl doesn't make you a lesbian; it just means you're curious. Sometimes girls do it to turn guys on, or because they're bored… or because one of them is helping the other rehearse for a play…"

The hidden meaning behind that last part of her explanation didn't hit me until way later when we ended up on top of each other, half naked. At the moment she'd said it, my own personal curiosity about her had gotten the better of me, the slight logical side of me that I actually_ do_have sometimes that may surprise people left wondering one thing and one thing only.

"Have you?"

"No."

I couldn't tell if she was lying or not, but I took her word for it.

"Okay."

I couldn't think of much else to say, I'm not typically one to process more than one thought at a time.

"There's a kissing scene in this play, Rean."

She said it like she was informing me of something new; something I didn't know even though I'd been rehearsing every single one of my lines for weeks. Final dress rehearsal was the following night, and opening night was the day after that. I was very aware of the fact that there was a kissing scene between me and the male lead at the very end of the play, Nepper, but I hadn't rehearsed the actual kiss with him yet. Every time I went over the lines with him, we skipped over that part, saving the real deal for opening night.

"I know."

"Have you practiced it yet?"

"No, we're just going to wing it opening night," I told her with a shrug, already almost forgetting about the conversation from five seconds earlier.

_Almost._

"It's supposed to be a pretty long kiss, it's not some type of little peck that you can just 'wing'. Look," she said, thrusting her copy of the script out to me and pointing to a line in parenthesis that talked about how "the audience should be able to feel the passion between the characters" during the kissing scene.

"You need to practice it."

"Well, Nepper has a cold," I reminded her, speaking of my male companion for the play. "He thinks he'll be better by opening night, I can't kiss him tomorrow at rehearsal. He might get me sick."

The next words she spoke are the ones I remember the most of that day, because they were so blunt, so straightforward and casual again and the ones that had thrown me under the bus completely and left me so speechless for a minute that all I could do was blink at her.

"I'll practice it with you."

I stiffened up immediately, my back becoming more erect than a metal ruler. My hands clutched my own copy of my script tighter, my palms began to sweat.

But finally, somehow, I found my voice.

"I don't know Ulvida… isn't that a little weird? And wouldn't you be cheating on Hiroto?"

It'd be wrong of us to kiss, not only because we're both girls, but because of the fact that she has a boyfriend, who just so happens to be one of my own best friends.

"It's acting, Rean. I'm supposed to be Nepper right now, remember?" she pointed out, speaking of the male lead in the play whose lines she had been reading over to me for the last hour or so as we sat on her living room floor with our backs pressed against her couch.

"its just acting." she said

I searched my brain for any logical excuse that would help me get out of this, evidentially coming up with nothing. My mind had drawn a complete blank, because she made a good point. It _was _just acting; it would be no different than kissing a co-star. It was work. Heck, she was being nice by offering to help me out, and Ulvida being nice wasn't something that happened very often, so I didn't really think I could pass the offer up. I really didn't feel like I had a choice anyway, not with the way she was looking at me so intently with her intense Blue eyes and pale fragile face set so serious in stone.

She was making me squirm.

I had no choice here; not if I wanted to be perfect in that play. Maybe she was right, maybe I did need to practice a scene like this whether it was with the actual male lead or not. I hadn't had an on-stage kiss in a while, and her words had me suddenly wondering if I'd screw it all up.

So, I gave in.

"I guess you're right."

When Ulvida smiled at me, I saw something in her eyes, something that meant more than just the fact that she apparently just wanted to help me out so I wouldn't screw the real kiss up two days later. She looked almost… satisfied,, like she'd won some kind of game with me, like this was what she wanted all along. I expected her to nod, I expect for her casualness that was putting me somewhat at ease to remain intact and walk me through a light lingering kiss. I expected her to speak at least; I thought she'd at least say _something_ after I agreed to kiss her before we actually did it.

I didn't expect for her to just smirk and have her lips pressed flush against mine half a second after those last words escaped my mouth.

I didn't expect myself to react so quickly either.

I figured when we kissed I'd be taking mental notes to myself throughout the entire duration strictly to use for the play two days later; "_okay, do it like this, make it last this long, put your hands here," _that sort of thing. I figured I'd be solely focused on my own performance and not the way _she_ was doing it. But when Ulvida kissed me, so sudden and fervently, I found that all I could think about was the softness of her lips and the faint taste of peppermint from the gum she'd been chewing.

The performance of myself was about the last thing on my mind. Ulvida's lips were smooth, and I took immediate notice of that. They were nothing like any guy's lips I'd ever tasted before. I didn't feel that annoying prickly stubble that the majority of my ex boyfriends had from shaving their upper lip scratching me to take away the pleasure of kissing. She didn't have the gross pizza or hamburger breath that a lot of guys had either. She tasted fresh and sweet, and felt fragile and delicate, and I realized; Ulvida's lips were probably the only soft thing about her, as she was hard-headed and cold to most people.

I was so caught up in just letting my lips linger against hers, unmoving, that I felt my body start to shake with nerves when I felt her tongue slip into my mouth. She took is slow, seeming almost hesitant to deepen the tight lip lock I was completely engrossed in just by her lips, but eventually there we were, lost in a fierce make out session that had to of lasted at least ten minutes before she broke away.

I remember looking at her startled, my eyes fluttering open with the sudden distance. I felt abandoned, the corners of my lips twitched impatiently at the loss of contact. She leaned back against the couch, a small smile tugging at the corners of the lips I'd been so wrapped up in kissing just seconds beforehand.

"You'll do just fine in the play," she told me, a slight amused tone in her voice. But I could barely even process what she was saying, because at once my eyes were only focused on the movement of her lips as she spoke. My brain had turned completely to mush. I had completely forgotten about the play.

Before I had time to stop myself, the next thing I knew I was pushing my lips back to hers, missing the feel of them far too much to not do something about it. Much to my appreciation, she didn't even give me enough time to pull back in horror at what I was doing when it finally clicked the second our lips met again. She was kissing me back immediately, hands flying up to hold my face steady in place before her tongue was diving back into me again, and I gladly obliged, popping my mouth open slightly with no problem.

Within minutes, I remember being on the floor, her on top of me. At some point her hand had slipped under my top, handling and caressing me gently before removing the fabric completely, leaving me clad in my white shorts and bright pink bra. That was probably the point when I realized that it could be confirmed we'd broken the line between "just acting" and real life, because there was no way in chizz this would happen in the play, but I didn't care. I couldn't bring myself to care, because I was enjoying it too much, and soon, I had her in her bra and jeans as well.

That Wednesday ended with us curled up in her bed, continuing with our actions from her living room well into the night until finally around ten o'clock my mom was leaving me all kinds of voicemails screaming at me to come home because it was a school night. I ignored every single one of her calls for a half hour straight, unable to pull myself away from ulvida and her sweet lips for more than three seconds at a time to catch my breath. But when I finally forced myself to get up and run downstairs to find my top and put it back on, I didn't expect ulvida to walk me to the door, but she did, smiling at me in satisfaction and giving me one last sweet kiss to end the night.

I drove home numb, feeling as though I was lost in a total dream land I was fantasizing about and would wake up it from at any minute. I even took one hand off the steering wheel at a red light and gave myself a light slap to make sure it was real life as I replayed the events of the afternoon in my mind over and over again as each hour had passed. Had that really happened? I found myself thinking it all night, a part of me unable to believe it was really true that I'd spent almost the whole afternoon making out with _a girl_,

Did it mean I wasn't straight like I was sure I'd been my whole life? Never had I once questioned my sexuality before, but after that night I wasn't so sure anymore. I wasn't sure of pretty much anything after that, but there was one thing I was for sure certain;

I loved kissing Ulvida, and as selfish and wrong and completely unlike me as it was, I was not about to let that be the first and last time I would get to do so.

* * *

From that day on, she became a part of me. It was like our lips were the set of keys to a lock that popped open every time they were molded together. Quick runs to the bathroom at Raimon became ten minute make out sessions in a cramped stall. The last five minutes of lunch we would find a way to disappear from our friends and became lost in waves of passion in the janitor's closet. Rehearsal for any and all plays after that became quickies in the dressing rooms. Stolen suggestive glances, unseen lustful hugs… secretive smiles back and forth; it all became a daily part of _what was_ Rean and Ulvida.

Sundays, I looked forward to Mondays. Tuesdays, I couldn't wait for Wednesdays. Thursdays stirred up an impatient itch in me for Friday to roll around, because those three days of the week, she was mine, completely and utterly and one hundred percent mine. Sundays we were both busy; getting ready for the week ahead, Tuesdays she stayed late for her special directors class after school. Thursdays she had dance classes with Hiroto, and Saturdays she devoted to him as well. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, I got to have her to myself for more than five minutes at a time. I think it was about two months into the whole affair when I became familiar with every part of her, and she did with all of me. When we were together, there was no talking, and we were both okay with that. There was no time for discussion, we didn't want to waste any minute of precious time we had to be with each other.

But whenever we weren't together, we were just Rean and Ulvida- the same ones we'd always been.

For most part, I actually _didn't_ mind sharing Ulvida. I knew I was lucky to have her at least part of the time. It was almost amusing to watch her act all lovey dovey with Hiroto; he would never have the slightest clue what she was doing whenever they were apart, and when I thought about it, that fact was actually kind of funny. It was funny to sit there with the whole gang being so oblivious to the fact that Jade and I were either holding hands under the table or resting a hand on each other's leg or linking our ankles around each other. I had a dirty little secret, one that got my blood rushing and my veins pulsing whenever the thought crossed my mind.

"What's Liitle Rean smirking about over there?"

I barely even heard Heats's comment or took notice to the pairs of eyes on me at once until I felt Ulvida nudge me with her elbow, snapping me out of my trance. My eyes snapped to hers at first, and she threw me a half second warning glance before looking away, back at Hiroto, who was staring at me all of a sudden as well as the rest of my friends. It was almost as if Ulvida could read my mind; she knew I had been thinking about her. Although the look she sent me was brief, something very noticeable in her eyes just gave it away.

"Oh I just remembered something my little brother did last night," I came up with lamely, lying straight through my teeth before popping a French fry into my mouth. I saw Ulvida watching me again out of the corner of my eye. Rather than return her gaze, partly because I knew the others were watching, I licked my salted lips instead, slowly licking off the salt from the fry to give her a show because I knew it wasn't really me she was watching; it was my lips.

I had to bite down on the inside of my cheek to hide another smirk when I noticed her shift uncomfortably beside me before shooting up quickly from the table, and suddenly, the attention was focused on her and not on me any longer.

"Where are you going?" Hiroto asked her, looking up at his girlfriend with casual interest and slight confusion.

"I forgot I have to check out a book from the library," Ulvida said. I knew instantly she was lying, and I had to stuff a small handful of fries in my mouth and chew fast to keep a giggle from slipping out, especially when, to make her lie more believable, she shot a smirk of her own across the lunch table at Keeve.

"Unless Keeve wants to lend me another book," she said.

"No way, not after you painted the cover of the last book I leant you black."

"Then see you guys later," Ulvida said, and walked away.

"Want me to come with?" Hiroto called after her, just playing the good boyfriend role since usually she enjoyed it when she made him follow her around like a puppy. But much to everyone's surprise excluding my own, she told him that he didn't have to.

Thinking it was a test, Hiroto rose from his seat. "You sure?"

"Really, I'm sure. Just sit down," Ulvida told him, still managing to boss him around anyways even though she wasn't forcing him to come with her, and only _I_ knew exactly why.

"Okay…" Hiroto hesitated, but seeming to believe her, eventually sat back down, and ulvida was off without another glance back at anyone. She knew I'd get the hint to follow without even having to say a word to me or give me any kind of indicating look.

I waited a few minutes to make my move, not wanting to look suspicious or obvious. Of course, we'd been doing this for almost half a year now; we both were experts at knowing how to play it. The minutes seemed to drag on forever, but when the time was finally right, I asked Heat to pass the ketchup, and he did so no problem. I pointed the bottle down towards my plate of French fries, but "accidentally" missed, covering the lap of my summery dress with it instead.

Dropping the ketchup bottle, I jumped up from the table and backed away with a gasp, letting out a short exclamation of "oh no!" for good measure.

Again, I had the attention of all my friends again at once.

"Rean! You got ketchup all over yourself!" Keeve exclaimed, mouth hanging open in the form of a large O. I grabbed some napkins and lightly tried to scrub away the ketchup stain, but made sure not to do so completely so I could make my escape.

"I've got to go clean this off," I told my friends, grabbing my backpack and excusing myself completely before any of them could get another word in.

I giggled as I entered the school building and started down the main hallway, feeling quite pleased with my performance. The ketchup stain wasn't a big deal; nothing that wouldn't simply come out in the wash. I shuffled along towards the girl's bathroom, figuring that was where Ulvida was waiting for me, but I was suddenly being pulled into the janitor's closet instead.

The familiar pair of lips met mine almost immediately after the door was slammed shut and my back was colliding against the wall opposite it. The contact was a bit harsh, but I didn't mind. Ulvida had stopped being so careful with me long ago, but I still loved the way she handled me and treated me when we were alone. If anything I liked the harshness even better, because it brought a greater thrill.

"About time you showed up," she whispered harsely into my lips before giving me another harsh kiss that sent chills up and down my spine and made my heart ignite with flames, my body wasting no time in reacting to her touch. "I was about to go back and drag you away from them myself," she told me.

I let a giggle slip out from me. "Impatient, are we?"

I felt her smirk against my lips as my hands tangled themselves in her blue wavy locks. Rather than respond to what I said, she muttered back to me a random thought.

"You taste like salt."

I pulled my head back slightly from her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It wasn't an insult," ulvida said, leaning forward to me again and brushing my hair back behind me. This was really the most talking we had ever done during one of our sessions. I smiled at her, which she returned. We shared another long kiss, and just when I was ready to sneak my tongue inside her, she pulled back.

I started to protest, because I hate when she does that- reels me into her and then just makes it stop for whatever reason. It's cruel.

But she stopped me before I could get a word out.

"I've been thinking," she said, a slight hesitant edge in her voice. She wrapped her arms completely around me; hugging me closer to her if that was even possible. I let her, suddenly very interested in whatever she had to say. I meet her eyes with mine; making sure to look patient because when Ulvida starts talking serious I know I'd better listen, because she doesn't mess around. She's very straight up and never hesitates or holds back to express whatever's on her mind, but something seemed off.

"About?"

"Let's sit," she said, letting go of me and sinking to the floor. I followed her actions, sinking down against the wall beside her and wrapping one arm around her shoulders, still wanting to be able to touch her in some way.

She took a deep breath before continuing, looking me deep in the eyes, making my heart thump all the more forceful against the walls of my chest. Sometimes I can't help but feel like I'm falling for her, but I have to really try to not let myself get too carried away with the thought. She has a boyfriend, we're nothing serious. I hate when I have to remind myself of that.

"What do you think of us, Rean?" she continued on. I stared at her, eyebrows knitting together, not completely sure what she meant by the question.

"I think…" I started, formulating my thoughts. My face finally broke out into a smile. "We like kissing each other," I told her. "A lot."

Ulvida smiled back at me before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on the corner of my smile. "True," she said, before her smile faltered ever so slightly.

"Anything else?"

I began to fidget under her gaze, she wanted the truth, I knew, but I wasn't so sure if I could give it to her. I looked away, pulling my knees up to my chest and hugging myself to them.

"I don't know," I mumbled. Although I was sure I truly did like her, I didn't want to risk what we had by telling her that.

"Well… do you think maybe you can figure it out soon?" she asked me, her voice kind and gentle. It made my heart sink completely to the pit of my stomach in a fluttery kind of way, because Ulvida is never kind or gentle to anyone, not even her own boyfriend half the time, yet she seems to have no problems acting that way with me, and it makes me want her officially even more.

But I continued to stare at the floor, sitting completely still with my knees pulled up to my chest, and I let a single word escape my mouth.

"Why?"

She didn't respond right away, but when she did, it made my eyes widen in shock and snap up to meet hers the second she said it.

"I'm thinking about breaking up with hiroto," she admitted finally.

I searched her face for any sign she might be joking, but found no indication of that. Her pretty face was set completely serious, and it brought me back to the day so long ago she'd first ever suggested we kiss. When I spoke again, even I noticed how much more eager my voice sounded. Again, I couldn't help but wonder;

"Why?"

Ulvida smiled, as if she'd been waiting for that question the whole time, looking all satisfied like she always did whenever she knew she got her way. She must've figured out my feelings I wasn't even completely sure of just by my reaction, because just like that, the confident, strong, sure of herself Ulvida I knew was back. She wasn't nervous anymore.

She brought a hand up to my chin, cupping my face and pulling me towards her so our lips met in one of the lightest yet one of the most powerful kisses we'd ever shared, setting off sirens in my brain to confirm my feelings for her completely. I internally thanked every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and all these secret little meetings in places all over the school that brought us closer.

"You're why."

* * *

**A/N:**_Just a oneshot idea I came up with. This story didn't go exactly as I'd originally planned it but I hope you guys like the way it turned out. _

_The review button is right down there, so please, feel free to let me know your innermost thoughts on this :p. _

_UPDATE: Decided to add a version of this in Ulvida´sPOV... read on! (:_


End file.
